bleachstory_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Coyote Starrk
Coyote Starrk|コヨーテ・スターク|Koyōte Sutāku, sometimes incorrectly romanized as Coyote Stark, is an Arrancar and the Primera (1st) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army, along with his other half, Lilynette Gingerbuck. Appearance Starrk has blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair that ends at the base of his neck, and he keeps it unkempt and parted down the middle. He also has a faded goatee. His clothing is typical of an Arrancar. He wears a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist. He wears white gloves. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a fanged bottom jaw that is position along his neck as if it were a necklace. His Hollow hole is on his sternum, right below the tip of his mask. His Espada tattoo is featured on the back of his left hand, which he conceals with his glove. Personality Starrk is a lazy and unenthusiastic character who apparently spends much of his time asleep and no one, except Lilynette, appears to try and stop him from doing so. In fact, he rarely directly addresses any Arrancar other than Lilynette, his other half. Despite being the highest-ranking Espada, he is not eager to take a leadership role, shown when he easily allows Baraggan to take over at the battle of the fake Karakura Town. He is not particularly interested in whatever is going on around him, although he is surprisingly observant and a capable analyst. Unlike many of the Espada, he is not violent or overly arrogant. He initially does not seem to care a great deal for his fellows, showing no visible signs of distress or concern. When he learns of Aaroniero Arruruerie's death, he lazily states there is nothing he could do about it, and when Baraggan and Harribel are apparently overwhelmed by their opponents' respective Bankai, he only asks Kyōraku if all the captains' Bankai are so powerful. However, this indifferent attitude seems to be dispelled with Baraggan's death. Starrk comments that they just lost their number 2 and Sōsuke Aizen doesn'tgive a damn. Starrk himself is notably affected by this turn of events, being drained of his motivation to fight. After arguing with Lilynette for a while, he restates that he's not the type for revenge, but his desire to not see any more comrades die proves to be enough motivation for him to keep fighting. Starrk seems to be opposed to the notion of killing people, offering Love Aikawa and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi a chance to run away instead of finishing them off. In comparison to the other, more serious Espada members, however, Starrk is often shown in a much more comical light, with situations often ending in him on the receiving end of physical abuse from his partner Lilynette, even though he does little to stop her actions. He can be serious on occasion, although his personality does not change much; he comes off as reluctant, but nonetheless willing to complete the task at hand. Such is the case when he was ordered to take back Orihime Inoue, despite saying he abhors such a strategy. He is fairly similar to Shunsui Kyōraku in personality, something Starrk himself acknowledges. History Starrk tried to live with other Hollows, but simply being near his presence caused them to lose their souls and die. Because of this, he became jealous of how the weak are allowed to come together and so wanted to become weak. In an attempt to escape his loneliness, he had split his soul into two, which became himself and Lilynette. Starrk did not remember which of them they had originally looked like before they split and suspected that their original appearance corresponded to neither of them. Even so, Starrk wanted to become weak so that he could be together with a group and if that were not possible, he wanted to find someone as strong as him.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, pages 15-16 When he split his soul, he asked the newly formed Lilynette if she had a name. She told him and asked if he had a name despite the fact that they were both the same person. He told her and then threw her a cloth to wrap herself up in. As she asked him on what would they do now, he answered that they could do anything. She then asked where would they go and he simply responded 'anywhere'. He then assured Lilynette that no matter what, they stick together forever. Starrk and Lilynette were alone when they were first found by Aizen. The two were sitting in front of mountains of dead Hollows which impressed Aizen, who then asked him if they had killed all the Hollows in the area. Starrk had told him no, as they had just died. This further impressed Aizen, who remarked to Starrk that he seemed strong. Aizen then pondered a thought and told the Arrancar that he was searching for allies. Starrk then replied on what a coincidence it was as they too were looking for allies and asked Aizen if his allies were strong. Aizen told him to come along and find out for himself. Starrk agreed to join him, noting that Aizen looked like he could stay with them without dying. Plot Arrancar arc During the creation of Wonderweiss Margela, Starrk is present, standing on the steps opposite from Aizen along with several other Espada. Hueco Mundo arc Later, he joins his fellow Espada as they are gathered by Aizen to discuss the matter concerning Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado and Uryū Ishida entering Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue, having apparently slept right before it. He is later seen sleeping when the 9th Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie is killed by Rukia Kuchiki. His other half, Lilynette, crudely wakes him up and informs him of the event, but Starrk already knows about it. Lilynette urges him to do something but is simply asked what she wants him to do about it. Later, after Las Noches is invaded by the Gotei 13 and the 8th, 7th and 5th Espada are killed in battle, he appears suddenly before Orihime as she heads over to heal Kenpachi Zaraki. Before Ichigo and Kenpachi can stop him, he vanishes away with her, as per Aizen's orders. He appears reluctant to do so, as he comments that he abhors such tactics, but that he didn't have much say in the matter. Regardless, he brings her back to Aizen, just as he begins to set his plan to destroy Karakura Town into motion. Fake Karakura Town arc When Aizen travels to Karakura Town, he summons Starrk, along with Lilynette and the two other strongest Espada and their Fracción, to the fake Karakura Town in order to do battle with the forces from the Gotei 13. When Captain Commander Yamamoto uses his Shikai to trap Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen, Starrk narrowly avoids the attack. Baraggan then decides to take control of the situation himself; telling Starrk he'd "better not have a problem with that." He lazily agrees, which earns him a kick from Lilynette. After the pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended and four of Baraggan's Fracción are killed, all of the other Arrancar pair up against the Shinigami and begin to battle. Starrk and Lilynette engage in battle with Captains Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake. Shunsui asks for Starrk to send Lilynette somewhere else as he can't give the fight his all with her there, but Starrk brushes the comment aside stating that if Shunsui won't fight at full power then neither will he. When Ukitake asks him what he means, the Espada explains that this sort of thing really doesn't suit him and asks if they can just pretend to fight and wait till the others are finished. Shunsui agrees that it would be a good idea seeing as he is the same way and hates getting hurt, but this time he can't. Starrk lazily remarks, "what a pain," and draws his sword, ready to battle. Shunsui then takes notice of the fight between Rangiku, Momo and Harribel's Fracción, asking Starrk if they should also put on a show. Starrk, not amused at Shunsui's attempt at humor, flatly says no and states that neither one of them is fighting at full strength anyhow. Starrk then makes note of how Shunsui's short sword is still being sheathed. When Shunsui explains why, claiming he only uses it in places where it's difficult to use a katana, Starrk further notes that Shunsui is obviously ambidextrous and that he's faster with his left hand then his right; therefore, Starrk doesn't quite believe his excuse for his supposed lack of using his short sword. Shunsui then proceeds to attack Starrk which he dodges. He is then surprised by Shunsui's switching hands mid attack and correcting his swing, by making his right hand's strength match his left. After Starrk comments on the change, Shunsui asks him whether he will take the fight seriously if he were to unsheathe his short sword, to which Starrk comments that Shunsui is already plenty strong enough and he wouldn't want him using his short sword. Shunsui decides then to unsheathe his sword. After Yamamoto kills Ayon and subsequently defeats Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun, Starrk notices Harribel's change in tactics and Kyōraku begins to assume that Harribel is the 3rd Espada, he then states that he hopes Starrk is the second strongest so that the battle would be a little easier for him, but Starrk reveals himself to be the Primera (#1). Shunsui does not seem to be very surprised, merely stating that the battle would not be "too" easy after all. Starrk appears to be evenly matched with Shunsui and he even comments that he is surprised that Shunsui was able to dodge his attacks 'without losing his hat or mussing his kimono'. As the battle progresses, Starrk fires a Cero at Shunsui, surprising him for not using any fighting pose. Starrk then begins to show irritation by scolding Shunsui not to run away. Starrk is then seen to be staring in horror at Hitsugaya's approaching cloud. Starrk then watches Baraggan Louisenbairn being hit by Suì-Fēng's Bankai and looks over to the obelisk of ice that has Harribel imprisoned and questions Shunsui whether all their Bankais are that powerful. Shunsui replies with a smile and calls them their secret weapons. Starrk proceeds to ask if his own Bankai was more powerful than Hitsugaya's. Shunsui then replies that while he is uncertain of it in a hundred years or so, it is possible that Hitsugaya might become more powerful than himself. Kyōraku tosses his kimono off to Ukitake and explains that he believes Starrk finally wants to fight for real, which Starrk confirms by saying that he wants to see Shunsui's Bankai. Starrk then sheaths his sword and calls Lilynette over. He explains that he and Lilynette are in fact one. While other Hollows split their power into their sword and body, they split into two bodies instead, and that once they are one again their full power would be released. With that, Starrk releases his Resurrección form while Shunsui releases his Zanpakutō's Shikai. Shunsui proceeds to attack Starrk while he is talking, to which Starrk moves back with ease. Shunsui then uses his Bushōgoma followed by his Takaoni technique. Starrk parries the attack and fires a large Cero from one of his guns. Starrk then tells Shunsui he seems a little panicked and that is not at all like him. Shunsui responds that he meant to kill him with the first blow, but his release must be really something if he could parry it. He then deduces that Starrk's gun fires Ceros. Starrk confirms but completely denies it can do anything else when Shunsui asks whether it's capable of more. Starrk then tells him he made him release his "pain in the ass Resurrección", so he better show him his Bankai. Shunsui mentions that he has no intention of showing him no matter how strong he has gotten, especially if he is just going to fire Ceros. Starrk responds by firing his Cero Metralleta at Shunsui, to which he flash steps away. Starrk fires again but Ukitake jumps in front of Shunsui after unleashing his Shikai and negates the multiple Ceros with a blast of his own. Starrk dodges the blast and questions Ukitake as to if that was a Cero. Starrk asks Ukitake how he fired a Cero. Ukitake plainly says who knows and that maybe he'll figure out if he does it again. Starrk fires again much to Lilynette's protest that it's most likely a trap. They engage in a few mutual attacks, then Starrk uses Sonidō to get closer to Ukitake and explains what he has learned of his ability. Ukitake is surprised that he figured it out after only three attacks. Starrk surmises that if Ukitake has to absorb the attack first, there has to be a limit to what can be absorbed. He then tells Ukitake that he doesn't think he'll be able to absorb the attack if he fires 1,000 shots at once. Before Starrk can fire, Shunsui appears behind him and tries to cut off his head, but Starrk dodges and fires a large Cero which Shunsui also dodges. Starrk comments on how such actions aren't like him, to which Shunsui responds that he shouldn't make judgments as he is the one not acting like himself. Starrk's simple reply is that he thought they both were alike. Then seemingly out of nowhere, a Garganta begins to open, surprising the three combatants. They watch as Wonderweiss Margela walks through the Garganta. Ukitake and Shunsui both question who he is, while Starrk says his name, just as surprised to see him there being accompanied by Hooleer. While Ukitake is distracted, Wonderweiss attacks him from behind and impales through his chest with his hand. Seeing this, Shunsui goes to attack the Arrancar but is quickly shot at point blank range by a Cero to the back by Starrk, with both captains falling down to the buildings below. Starrk remarks that Wonderweiss's arrival mean that Aizen is sick of waiting. As the Visoreds intervene in the fight, Starrk is now faced against Love Aikawa and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi. Starrk then asks if they are sure that they want to take off their masks, to which Love smirks and says that they are superheroes and that they only last 3 minutes. Following the death of Baraggan, Starrk comments on how horrible it is that Aizen did not spare a single word at Baraggan's death. He then turns toward Rose and Love but clarifies that it is not in their nature to avenge each other. Shortly the battle between Love, Rose and Starrk became more devastating causing Rose to crash into a building below. Love then moves to attack Starrk, releasing his Shikai, to which Starrk fires a volley of Ceros but they are blocked. Love tries to crush Starrk, but Starrk moves out of the way at the last minute only to be hit from behind by Love, sending him spiraling down and crashing into the buildings below. Starrk lies on the ground reluctant to get up, prompting Lilynette to ask him what he is doing as he should be getting revenge. Starrk states that he doesn't care anymore as he knows Aizen is not going to save them. He makes note that Love and Rose are strong and it's pointless to continue if it will only result in someone else dying. He decides it would be best to just go home and go to sleep. Lilynette gives him a pep talk telling him that he is the Primera Espada and if Aizen didn't believe in his strength he wouldn't have made him #1. She goes on to say if he doesn't want his friends to die then he has to fight. Starrk concedes that she is right and resolves to continue the battle. Starrk gets up and Love goes to attack him to which he blocks with his guns. Love asks him if he was grieving and Starrk admits that he was doing something like that. Love then dons his mask, and uses his Shikai special ability only for Starrk to escape the attack. When the smoke clears Starrk is seen standing at the front of a pack of hundreds of wolves. The wolves go charging at Love and Rose upon Starrk's command, prompting the Visored to don their masks. Despite fending off the attacks the wolves prove too many for Love and Rose as they get in close and detonate causing a huge explosion. Starrk then explains that the wolves are part of him, they are the power of both Starrk and Lilynette. He states that they are the Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck and that is their power. As Love and Rose get up from the attack Starrk tells them that the game is over, making note that if they make a run for it he won't chase them. Love refuses any such action prompting Starrk to point out that he doesn't like to do this but he has no choice but to finish them off. Starrk is then pierced from behind and out through the front of his chest by a blade from out of the shadows. Starrk is surprised as he looks back at his own shadow and sees a Shunsui rise up from it. The Espada asks what that was, making note that it's ridiculous that Shunsui can hide in the shadows and asking if he was holding back an attack like that the entire time. Shunsui explains that he wasn't holding back and tells Starrk the power of his Zanpakutō and the different rules and games he has used in the battle. As Shunsui moves to attack him Starrk generates a sword of spiritual energy to block his attack. Shunsui starts the game Irooni and states the color grey, attacking Starrk and wounding his right arm. Starrk notes that it's a shallow wound but it felt like he practically cut his arm off. He then catches on to the rules of the game as Shunsui tells him it's his turn and that he can state any color that he wants to cut, but can only cut that color. Starrk calls out white much to Shunsui's surprise, allowing the Espada to move behind him and make a small slash across the captains back which, thanks to the rules, gushes blood. Shunsui congratulates him but warns him that the color he chose could damage him also, explaining that the higher the risk to yourself the more damage you inflict. Shunsui tells him that he is amazed at how fast he learned the rules of the game, making note that he is a tough opponent. The two clash and Stark remarks to himself that he could say the same thing of Shunsui and wonders why he has to fight someone so strong as he recalls his past. He then sees Shunsui's haori flying toward him which he swipes away, uncovering Shunsui himself preparing an attack as he says black and slashes Starrk directly across the chest, nearly cutting him in half. The area around Starrk's Hollow hole begins to crack and the wound brings out a torrent of blood that bursts from his chest. As he falls out the sky surrounded in his own falling blood, Starrk remembers his first meeting with Aizen and apologizes for not being able to repay him for his help in escaping his loneliness. He then recalls the other Espada and the creation of Lilynette, when he finally realizes he wasn't alone. He loses consciousness and dies as he falls to the ground, while Shunsui looks on without expression. Equipment *'Sword': While having no special properties, Starrk wields a standard-sized katana. He uses it as a weapon in his un-released state to make up for that fact that he doesn't have a standard Zanpakutō. It sports a pewter-colored rectangular guard, with small protrusions on each corner, and a sun-like design wrapped around the hilt's collar. The hilt itself is a yellow color, and the sheath is a metallic-gold color. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Starrk has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even ground with Shunsui Kyōraku, one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society, even able to land a few minor cuts without fully trying (albeit Shunsui was also holding back). Immense Spiritual Power: As one of strongest Espada, he possesses tremendous spiritual power. Starrk is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō inside of Las Noches, as such a release could destroy the fortress. His spiritual energy is blue. Prior to meeting Aizen, his immense spiritual power was apparently unintentionally killing other Hollows just by being near them even after splitting his spiritual energy. Enhanced Hierro: Starrk has proven himself to be highly resistant to both pain and injury. In his Resurrección form, after taking a direct hit from Love Aikawa's immense Shikai, Tengumaru, and crashing into the town below, he was next shown lying practically unharmed amongst the rubble while uttering only a half-hearted "ow" in response to the attack. Sonído Master: Starrk's skill and speed in Sonído is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Sonído users. He is so swift that he used it to avoid both Kenpachi Zaraki and Ichigo Kurosaki in order to recapture Orihime, returning her to Aizen within an instant. His proficiency with Sonído is also able to create multiple after-images of himself to confuse the enemy. He was also easily able to surprise Jūshirō Ukitake by appearing next to him after dodging an attack faster than his own post-release Cero. He is shown evading various attacks by the Visored's Love Aikawa and Rose, along with attacks from Shunsui while fighting them. Cero: His Cero is blue in color. While a standard ability for Arrancar, Starrk's abilities with it are very unique. As noted by Shunsui Kyōraku, unlike other Arrancar, he can apparently fire a Cero without a "fighting pose", meaning he can fire it without any warning from body gestures. Starrk is able to charge and fire it rather quickly, leaving even less time for his target to react. He is also capable of firing the blast from various points on his body, such as from either hand, the chin, and chest. : A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. He is seen using one to travel to the fake Karakura Town. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Starrk has demonstrated an ability to be very detail oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents. He is also able to look at unfamiliar attacks and figure out the way they work just by viewing them at least once. Soul-Separation: Starrk has a unique ability to separate his soul due to his immense spiritual energy. His spiritual energy also splits which then turns itself into another being which apparently reacts to his spiritual signature. Second Being : Unlike all other known Arrancar, Starrk's enormous power is not sealed in the form of a Zanpakutō. Instead, it is sealed in the form of another Arrancar, his own subordinate, Lilynette Gingerbuck, who is a separate distinct being but also an actual part of him. *'Resurrección': Los Lobos' release command is . When released, he wields two ornamental pistols, each of them the same length. These pistols are actually Lilynette, as both pistols appear to house her physically as well as her consciousness. She can be seen speaking through both as well as retain a sense of feeling via outside stimulus. Part of Lilynette's mask appears on his head, stretching from the back of his head around to the eyepiece on his left eye, with the flame pattern changing to emerge from the eyepiece and follow the mask fragment around to the back of his head while the mask itself is connected, by two chains, around his right eye. His Arrancar outfit changes drastically as well; his upper body is covered in a grey fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs are covered in some kind of dark skin-tight pants with grey knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs, and his arms are covered in some kind of gray elbow-length fur armbands that appears to end at his wrists. There are also ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms. With fur-covered holsters, Starrk's released form resembles a Wild West gunslinger. :Resurrección Special Ability: While in released form, Starrk is physically enhanced to the point that he can parry a powerful technique from Shunsui Kyōraku. Starrk is capable of firing Cero's from his guns. Starrk claims that he can fire 1,000 of these Ceros at once. Along with Lilynette, Starrk has the power to divide their soul and control the pieces of "themselves" in battle. :* : Starrk uses his pistols to unleash a powerful barrage of Ceros simultaneously that, because of their density and grouping, can appear to fuse together into one large Cero blast. He is able to change the direction of this attack during firing, making it extremely difficult to avoid. :*'Wolves': In reference to the name of his Zanpakutō, Los Lobos, Starrk is able to summon a pack of grey wolves seemingly numbering in the hundreds. The wolves are controlled verbally by Starrk and will chase down the enemy with the intent to cling via a bite. Upon biting the enemy or getting close enough, the wolves erupt in explosions of varying size and power. They're capable of being very destructive, as when one exploded, it destroyed a large area of Karakura town in a huge column of explosion which dwarfed the surrounding buildings. Starrk seems to be able to summon them without limit, thus overwhelming the enemy with their sheer numbers. These wolves are apparently pieces of both Starrk and Lilynette's soul that they are able to split apart and control in battle. Love Aikawa remarks that they are like flames, as they reform from any harm done to them (even if they are literally cut into pieces) to continue their attack without pause. It is also shown that the two bandoleers, originating from Starrk's upper back and leading into his forearms, are the source of the wolves. This ability fuses him and Lilynette even further as the pistols disappear and she becomes a presence in his body, even allowing her to speak through him.(Unnamed) :* : Starrk is able to summon spiritual energy swords from his bandoleers, which vaguely resemble the ordinary katana he wields in his sealed form, but with four curved prongs hanging off of the guard. He used one, then eventually two swords to combat Kyōraku's dual-blade Shikai. Appearances in Other Media Starrk appears in the video game Bleach: Flame Bringer (along with Lilynette) as the final boss of survival mode. However, he does not use his Resurrección, nor is he a playable character. He also appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 as a playable character. He utilizes his chest-fired Cero as one of his attacks. He also uses his Resurrección, Los Lobos, as one of his attacks in which he releases (with Lilynette) and uses his spirit wolves to attack his opponents. His Cero and his spirit wolves are colored grey rather than blue. For the Playstation 3 Bleach: Soul Resurrección, he is playable in his Resurrección, and his Cero blasts are blue. He is also capable of using Cero Metralleta as his ultimate technique. In this game, his wolf summon technique, despite not having an official name, is referenced to as 'Camarada'. Trivia *In Spanish, "Primera Espada" is a term referring for a very prominent bullfighting matador. However, it can also refer to any person who excels in their profession. *Starrk's aspect of death is Solitude. *Starrk's name is deprived from a French product designer named Philippe Starck. *When Starrk remembers his Espada comrades right before his death, Yammy Llargo doesn't appear in the flashback at all. *In Starrk's original appearance with a sword, the sword is shown with an intricate handle; why the handle's design was changed is currently unknown. Quotes *( To Lilynette after hearing Aaroniero's death) "What do you want me to do about it?" * (About Lilynette Gingerbuck) "The two of us are one. When we evolved from Hollow into Arrancar, we divided the Hollow power that the other Arrancar divided between their bodies and their swords into two bodies. When we once again become one, our power is released." * (To Shunsui Kyōraku) "I went through all the trouble of doing this pain-in-the-ass release, so you will show me your Bankai, even if I have to force it out of you." * (To Lilynette Gingerbuck) "I said I'm not the type, didn't I? I give up. Aizen-sama doesn't have any intention of helping us. Those guys are strong. I get it, I'm done. Even if we keep fighting like this, somebody else is probably gonna die. I get it, so let's go home and get some sleep." * (To Love Aikawa and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi) "Game over. If you make a run for it, I won't chase you." * (To Love Aikawa and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi) "No choice then. I hate the word 'deathblow', but here comes the deathblow." * "Why do I have to fight with such a strong guy? I envied the weak ones. The souls of everyone in our group of friends wasted away and disappeared just from being around us. From loneliness we divided our soul in two. We don't know which was the original, or maybe it was neither of us. It's just that there was no other way to escape from the loneliness. I envied the weak ones. If you're weak, then you can gather in as large a group as you want. I want to become weak and if that's not possible, then I at least want to make friends that are as strong as me." * "I am not alone." Category:Bleach Category:Character